Dolphin Tale 2
by drumaboi9
Summary: Shawl Nelson is the first child of Sawyer and Hazel Nelson. His mum is expecting another child and his dad is part of the Clearwater marine hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**Dolphin Tale**

**Dolphin Tale 2: 19 years later.**

**Hey this is a Dolphin Tale fanfic. Featuring your favorite Dolphin Winter and A bunch of the regular characters and new characters. Enjoy. I really hope to get some good reviews and comments about this story. Each chapter begins with a flashback to any scene in the movie. Enjoy.**

_**Movie Scene**_

Sawyer Nelson was biking along the clear sunny weather of Clearwater, Florida USA. He was on his way to Summer School for the fourth year in a row since his dad Lucas Nelson had left him and him mom, Lorraine. Sawyer was even more isolated as his cousin Kyle had set off for the army with his military father that morning. Just as he was passing a beach, he heard a man's voice calling him.

"Hey Kid! You got a phone?" The fisherman called to him. Sawyer was amazed at seeing a Dolphin washed up by the shore. 10 Minutes later an Ambulance from Clearwater Marine Hospital arrived and Sawyer met Hazel Haskett and her father Clayton "Clay" Haskett and all the other workers.

**Main Story**

30 year Old Hazel Nelson looked out at the sun beaming down in the sky from her office in the aquarium. She was daydreaming about her life and how perfect it had been. She met her husband Sawyer when they were 11 and managed to take care of Winter the dolphin. At the age of 16 she and Sawyer started dating. Hazel went to University with him after she was finished being homeschooled and Sawyer achieved all A-s in his senior year. Sawyer had been interested in school since the fall after working with Winter. After 4 years of University, Sawyer and Hazel married in September after graduating. A year later she was pregnant with their first child, a boy named Shawl Nelson. Shawl grew up rearing dolphins and swimming with Winter. Now Shawl was 11 and Hazel was heavily pregnant with their second child.

Shawl Nelson got up out of Bed .He was a bright child; he inherited his father's hairstyle and nose and his mother's eyes and lips. The Nelsons lived a block away from the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Shawl finished his breakfast and grabbed his bag and went out to get his bike and cycled to the Aquarium. He loved playing with Winter and helping all the workers and his parents. His mother was on maternity leave but still went to the Aquarium to help out.

Sawyer was setting some equipment up for the day when his son strode into the Hospital, "Hey Son!" He said as Shawl approached him. "There are a couple of pools out there that need to be opened and be prepared for the day so if you want you get going!" He said. "Ok thanks dad!" Shawl said.

Hazel leaned back in her office chair and sighed. She felt a kick and glanced down at her belly. She was hoping it would be a girl so that she wouldn't feel like the only girl in her family. She then remembered her father Clay's story about the Californian Chumash tribe, she then felt a tear coming as Clay had passed away of cerebrovascular disease 3 months ago at the age of 64. Shawl loved hearing about the Chumash tribe story and was sad when his grandpa had died. They were very close. Hazel then remembered Cameron McCarthy, the man who had supplied Winter's famous prosthetic tail. He was a kind man who was there for all of the crisis they had in winter's life. He died 8 years ago at the age of 82 after undergoing heart bypass surgery.

Shawl walked into the room where his mother was as Hazel stopped daydreaming. "Hi Mom!" he said as she turned to him. "Hello Shawl! How are you doing?" Hazel said to him smiling. "Well I just finished doing all the jobs dad assigned me to do!" Shawl said. "Is there anything else ye need for me to get done?" he asked nervously. "No I'd say you're alright for now, why don't you go see what Winter is up to!" Hazel suggested smiling to her son. "I guess I could go see" Shawl said.

**And I'll stop there. I appreciate your comments and reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dolphin Tale 2

Chapter 2.

**MOVIE SCENE**

Sawyer was given the chance to stay and work with the marine animals including Winter. One Day while he and Hazel were holding him Winter wiggled free of his grasp and started doing a swimming sort of wiggling motion side to side. Everyone seemed impressed but little did they know, it was damaging her spine.

**Story Scene**

After the chat with his mother, Shawl went out to the main hospital working area where Winter's pool was. Two workers Jamie and Oliver, who worked with Sawyer, were at the poolside with him. Sawyer was gathering a fish drink for Winter and he fed it to her. Shawl watched and then tried to get his father's attention. "Oh hey son!" Sawyer said when his son got his attention, "Hey dad, how's Winter coming along?" Shawl asked. "She's fine!" his dad notified him. "Oh hey I have a job for you, why don't ya go manage the gift shop when we're open?" Sawyer suggested. "Sure Okay!" Shawl said.

The hour was long. Shawl was selling postcards and other gifs and souvenirs to Americans, Canadians, Irish people, English people and loads of other tourists. He had a hard time understanding Canadian and Mexican accents. Afterwards he was sweeping the floor when he began to wonder if he was interested in getting a career like this when he was older.

In the meantime Hazel was still sitting in the office as she watched all the work take place in the window out by her office. She was still thinking about her life since that was what she would normally do when she was alone. She looked through a couple of X-Rays of wounded animals and remembered the X-Ray of Winter's bulge in her spine leading to the creation of the prosthetic tail. "Winter has had that for at least 19 years now!" she thought to herself. "It is still brings back the memories!"

**And I'll stop right there read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dolphin Tale 2 **

**chapter 3.**

**Hi guys i'm back with chapter 3. This chapter will focus on every character i can try to think of from the movie.**

**Movie SCENE**

Sawyer and his Mum Lorraine walked through the halls of the gloomy looking VA Hospital.

He had arrived home a few days ago to find out that his cousin Kyle was injured in an explosion during his serving in the army and his mother and aunt shredded tears of joy at the fact that Kyle was coming back. But he ditched them to go to the VA hospital. Sawyer and Lorraine walked into an office where they found Kyle in a wheelchair and what Sawyer would have thought was a crazy man banging a leg shaped piece of metal of the ground. Kyle took him out to comfort him and after he had gone Sawyer saw some prothestic wearing men playing basketball and seemed fairly impress with the way there prothestics worked. So he walked over to McCarthy who was working with Kyle earlier on "Excuse me, can i ask you a really weird question?" Sawyer began to him...

**MOVIE SCENE**

Hazel was once again in her office trying hard not to hope the baby would start coming. She looked around and in a small cabinet under her desk found some photo albums. She took out a few and started to look through them. There were some of her and her mother before she had died. Seeing these made Hazel cry a little. In fact it had made her cry alot since both her parents had died now. "Mom i miss you so much!" She cried. "I wish you would have met Sawyer you would have loved him, and our children" she said between tears. She finally stopped and continued looking through the albums. She smiled after coming across photos of her and Sawyer when they got married. She smiled to herself as she had a flashback to where they were dancing on the dance floor holding each other close with her arms around her neck and his arms around her waist. Staring eye to eye at each other they smiled and before she knew Hazel found herself leaning forward. He was doing the same and they became lost in a passionate, loving kiss. She smiled to herself as she found photos of when Shawl was a baby. She couldn't believe he was almost 11 now and that a new Nelson was on the way.

Meanwhile Sawyer was walking to his car to get something when he notice Shawl out by the houseboat Hazel's father and grandfather had owned. The family were allowed have it after Clay died. Smiling to himself he walked over to him. "Everything OK kid?" he asked. "Oh i'm fine Dad, it's just i've been wondering about how our family is so connected to marine biology and dolphins and other water related things!" Shawl responded. "Oh!" Sawyer said. "Well i wasn't very smart about this stuff either until i met Winter and your mom!" Sawyer said. "What do you mean about that you weren't very smart about this?" Shawl asked his dad through a sense of puzzlement in his eyes. "Well when i was your age, i did very badly in school. Failed almost everything. But i was on my way to summer school one bright morning when a fisherman stopped me and asked to help. I was shocked to see he had found a dolphin washed up ashore by the beach. He called for the Clearwater Marine Hospital and then while he did that, i cut the ropes off of the dolphin and the crab trap that had been trapped in her tail. Some time later the hospital came and your mother walked up to me and awkwardly asked if i had single handly cut the rope. Then the next day i sneaked into the marine hospital only to come in contact with a crazy pelican who had managed to sneak into the hospital. Then i heard humming and tried to make a break for it but ran right into your mom. Then the pelican start wrecking havoc but we got him away. Your mom then noticed that i was the boy from the beach. So after she showed me Winter's condition and got me away from her dad, i ran home and started researching dolphins online. Sparked my whole interest in Dolphins." Sawyer explained. Shawl took all that information in and when he did finally managed to speak again. "But what about that pelican? What happened to him after all of that?" "Oh Rufus? Yeah a year after everything had happened he flew away and wasn't seen again for a long time. He never flew back here" Sawyer said.

Back in her office Hazel was looking through the second photo album. It contained life of her as a child with her father and grandfather on the houseboat. The photos showed them sailing across coastal waters of the United States. She smiled at another photo showing her selling her homemade lemonade icicle sticks to people in a lemonade stand. She used to love making them for people. She remembered her grandfather saying "Nothing goes down with Crappy News like one of my granddaughter's lemonade icicles." "Days like these always make me smile any way.. now that i have a husband son and future son or daughter" Hazel said to herself. She glanced down at her stomach and rubbed it then said "If your a girl then you'll make me happy i'm sure!"

**And that's all for now keep reading and reviewing! Thanks.**


End file.
